he'll think twice before he cheats
by cupcake59193
Summary: Maka catches Soul cheating on her with her best friend and Maka changes her appearance. She is a rising star and there is a relationship between kid and maka. Soul is trying to woo her back but is failing. Maka is now better than Soul thought. Soul should of thougt twice before he cheated. T rating for some language here and there. Kid Maka Soul
1. Chapter 1

# MAKAS PART

Soul and me were dating for three months and he has been acting strange lately. He always says he is going to hang out with blackstar way too often. He takes way to long going some where and he even spends the night at his house a lot.

I grabbed Soul's bag he forgotten and walk to blackstar's house. I knock and blackstar answers. He says," SO MAKA YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO VISIT THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" I say,"I'm hear to drop off Soul's bag" and I give him the bag. Blackstar says in a serious tone,"wait, Soul isn't here". I say," Soul said he was going to sleep over at your place tonight". He said," Soul didn't even call or anything, he hasn't visited for two and a half months" I say,"Soul always told me he would be at your place." I said,"where could he have gone?". Blackstar shrugs as I run off of blackstar and tsubaki's porch. I walk all the way around town and give up, I decide to see my friend I haven't seen in a month now, she says she found a boyfriend. I head to her house and realize the door is open so I let myself in. I hear kisses as I go to the kitchen where the noice is coming from and I see Amanda and Soul making out as my heart breaks.

Amanda breaks their lip-locking and says,"Maka meet my boyfriend, Soul Eater." I say," I know him, I used to know him at least" my bangs cover my eyes as I tear the locket he gave me from my neck. He says," Maka this isn't what it looks like". I say,"all men are the same, SPIRIT. You care for someone and you cheat and lie to them. I trusted you, we're through!" Amanda slaps Soul and says,"you hurt my best friend and cheat on me! We are through also!" She walks me out of the house and I yell back,"good luck finding another partner! SPIRIT !" He says,"how am I suppost to find a miester and become a death scythe?!" I say,"unless you have good luck then you can't!"

# THE NEXT DAY

I walk in class as I sit down next to Patty this time and when Soul tries sitting next to me I sit by Tsubaki in my regular seat. Everything plays out like usual until Stein calls us up to demonstrate something and I announce me and Soul are no longer partners. He says,"you fail if you don't" we walk to the front of the classroom and I can't pick up Soul. Stein says,"you fail now go" Soul shrugs and walks back as I say,"maybe I can do it by myself" Stein says,"impossible you have to resonate to do this move" I say," I'll try just don't have me fail." He said,"fine, but it won't wor-" I turn my arm into a scythe and I feel myself being filled with power and I think I'm resonating. I do the hard move as Stein says,"you did it" with a surprised look on his face. He says I will get extra points and I see everyone looking at me, jaw dropped to the floor. I smile as I stop resonating. I walk back to my seat and being thrown with questions.

# AFTER SCHOOL

I went to the mall and put streaks of different colors in my hair. I went shopping and I got nice clothes. I also bought a beautiful a acoustic guitar in it's case. I already knew how to play the guitar, Soul taught me when are relationship was perfect.

# THE NEXT DAY

I went to school in my new convertable. I packed my bags yesterday and got an apartment. I went all out in that shopping spree. I was almost unoticable because, I wore an actual bra instead of a small sports bra that usually concealed my chest. I was afraid to show how big my chest grew because, Soul would get a nosebleed everytime he looked at me. I walked inside of school and sure enough some guys got nosebleeds. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. I slung the guitar case with the guitar in it over my shoulder. I walked to class and sat next to Tsubaki. She said,"Maka is that you?" I said,"ya" blackstar said,"WHO KNEW MAKA HAD A CHEST?!" I blushed as tsubaki yelled his name, most guys in the classroom got nosebleeds including Soul. We had free time so I played playing god on my guitar by paramore

Can't make my own decisions Or make any with precision Well maybe you should tie me up So I don't go where you don't want me

You say that I've been changing That I'm not just simply aging Yeah how could that be logical? Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat

You don't have to believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game that you're playing Well we must get more acquainted Because it has to be so lonely To be the only one who's holy

It's just my humble opinion But it's one that I believe in You don't deserve a point of view If the only thing you see is you

You don't have to believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance I'll point you to the mirror I'm half as good as it gets I'll point you to the mirror I'm on both sides of the fence I'll point you to the mirror Without a hint of regret I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

Next thing you knew everyone started clapping and I blushed bright red. Blackstar yelled,"WHO KNEW MAKA COULD SING AND PLAY THE GUITAR TOO?!" Tsubaki delt with him again. Kid yelled my name and jumped on my lap. I blushed and he acted as a little kid saying,"somehow you played the guitar symetrically" he sat on my lap and praised how symetricall I was. His eyes glistened with joy like a little kid finding out about santa claus. When he was done he notices our position and blushes standing up coughing fixing his death skull tie.

We were standing there blushing as Liz pushed kid foward and our lips met, I felt a small shock and we broke our kiss quickly. I covered my mouth and we shared a blush again. I saw Soul growling and I smiled. After class was over I talked to kid. He said,"what is it you want to talk about Maka?" I said,"about the kiss, I think I may have felt something.". I blushed as I said it and kid said," I think I did too". We shared yet another blush and he asked me out and I said ok. I smiled as I needed money so I headed to the streets. I took out my guitar and played decode by paramore

How can I decide what's right When you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight All the time

Now I can't ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides But you won't take away my pride No, not this time

Not this time

How did we get here When I used to know you so well? How did we get here? Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes And it's hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all Well, I will figure this one out On my own

(I'm screaming, "I love you so") On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here When I used to know you so well? Yeah How did we get here? Well, I think I know

Do you see What we've done? We've gone and made such fools Of ourselves Do you see What we've done? We've gone and made such fools Of ourselves

Yeaaaaaah...

How did we get here When I used to know you so well? Yeaah, yeaah, yeah Well, how did we get here? When I used to know you so well?

I think I know I think I know...

There is something I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true

I finish the song and a roar of crowds come as I shout,"I will be singing I caught myself by paramore"

Down to you You're pushing and pulling me down to you But I don't know what I Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you But I don't know what I want No, I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it Some kind of magic Hypnotic, hypnotic You're leaving me breathless I hate this, I hate this You're not the one I believe in With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you But I don't know what I want No, I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want But I know it's not you Keep pushing and pulling me down But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you I knew, I know in my heart it's not you I never know what I want, I want, I want Oh no, I should have never thought.

I finished the song and yelled,"thankyou good night everybody!"

Ihad earned 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, 500. I earned a fair amount of money and packed my stuff and I saw Soul. I ignored him and he said,"Maka, don't pretend I'm not here" we were at each others side but were facing different faced eachother and he said,"why did you change". I said,"I changed because, I was to gullable. I changed my look so people wouldn't think they could mess with me and get away with it. I'm not a hopless princess anymore, I will become a death scythe by myself. I already collected 27kishin souls.". His eyes widened and he said,"what am I suppost to do I can't find another miester I would give my life for!". He said,"please, I made a mistake.". I said,"you didn't think about that when you were with my best friend!" I grabbed out my guitar and played ignorance by paramore

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me Well I guess I'll make my own way It's a circle A mean cycle I can't excite you anymore Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me Well sentence me to another life*I circled him and stopped in front of him*

Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same (''No!'') We're not the same (''No!'') Oh, we're not the same We're the friends who stuck together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (''Hey!'') It's good (''Hey!'') It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out*I dramatically turned around walking away*

You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out*I turned around again and shook my head messin up my hair*

Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened Any longer and I wouldn't have made it It's not a war no, it's not a rapture I'm just a person but you can't take it The same tricks that That once fooled me They won't get you anywhere I'm not the same kid from your memory Well now I can fend for myself*I pointed to me and walked away*

Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same (''No!'') We're not the same (''No!'') Oh, we're not the same Yeah, we used to stick together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (''Hey!'') It's good (''Hey!'') It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out*I walked up to a guy my age in the audience and winked at him and turned around dramatically*

You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

I earned another 100 dollars and rubbed it in his face. I said,"if you'll excuse me ihave a date with kid". His eyes widened and he said,"I forbid you to go on a date with kid". I sang a part of the song,"well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out, dad" I said that while walking backwards to add the growled,and I smirked. I turned around and started walking until he grabbed my arm. I said,"what?" With an attitude putting my hand on my hip. He said,"did you forgive me or not". I said,"I forgive you but we aren't getting back together". He was left speahless and I said,"I'm off on my date, chaio" I turned around and waved my hand. I went to my apartment and made my look exactly symmetrical. I straitened my hair and made sure mty outfit had no wrinkles. Kid picked me up later and me and kid went to a restaurant. He was such a gentleman, he did everything a real man should he walked me around death city we looked at the stars. So basicly it was a perfect night. He walked me home and he kissed me. I walked in my apartment and I noticed Soul on the couch watching the tv on the wall. I maka chopped him with my guitar wich I named kokoro ni. It means in the heart. I said,"what the hell are you doing here Soul" He was covering his head and open one eye saying,"I needed a place to stay" I said,"how did you get in here dumbass?" He said,"I climbed in through the window. "I sighed and said,"ok but no bringing girls here and no raping or any criminal records and your out." I crossed my arms and closed one eye. He said,"sheesh, what do you think I do in my free time?" I said,"I always thought that same exact question when you supposably went to blackstars go to bed before I break your arm."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP.2 HE'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE HE CHEATS

I woke up in the morning and woke up with my phone ringing. I looked at it and it was an unknown number, most people wouldn't answer it but I did anyway. I said,"hello?" The person on the other line said,"is this Maka Albarn?". I said,"yes this is me" he said,"this is a producer at music studios. We are looking for talent like yours and I am proud to ask if you will join" I yelled,"HOLY CR*P YES!". He said,"you will start your recordings on Monday" I said,"ok!" And I hung up. I jumped out of bed and looked online where the music studios is at and it's close by the school. I decided I would move into an actual house instead of an apartment. I jumped out of my room and went into the kitchen smelling breakfast. I looked who was in there and I forgot soul had to stay here. I yelled,"SOUL!SOUL!SOUL! GUESS WHAT!" He said,"what?" Like he was annoyed. I said with a smile,"don't disrespect me I own this apartment. Anyway, a producer called this morning and I will start recordings on Monday! He said,he will asign me to a band! And I've decided to move into a house!". He said,"that's great!" I hugged him and he stared into my eyes for a few seconds. I coughed and said,"sorry, I'm just really excited"he said,"no it's ok, I wanted to do that for a long time". I made a weird look at him and said,"oooookkaaaaaayyyyyyy, I'm gunna get ready for school." I pointed to my room and awkwardly walked away.

# SOULS PART

I face-palmed myself when she walked away, I totally messed up telling her I always wanted to hug her. I did enjoy it though, I made up my mind, I'll just have her come back to me than crawling back to her. She'll miss me more than I miss her. She comes out of her room wearing a see-through shirt, she is only wearing a sports bra under, she is also wearing booty shorts and ankle boots. Her hair is tied in a high pony tail and her bangs are to the side. So basically she wasn't wearing much clothing, I stupidly said,"did you dress like that for me?". She Maka-chopped me with "kokoro ni". She said,"I told you, you shouldn't rape" she crossed her arms and I said,"what the hell, I didn't even touch you b*tch" she said,"but, you were thinking about it weren't you, you big pervert. And thankyou for calling me a female dog." She looked at the clock and said,"sh*t, we're going to be late." She grabbed the keys and said,"come on, or else you walk and stop staring at my a** and again pervert!". She ran out the door and closed it behind her and ran to her car, jumped in with one hand pretty much flied through the air not using the door. She started the car and drove away not waiting for me, I had to run to school. I walked in the hall and sure enough the guys were past out with nosebleeds. I saw kid with Maka and he was blushing the whole time. I growled and sat next to Maka when we got in the classroom.

# MAKAS PART

I talked to Kid for a while and Blackstar said,"so you and Soul are ok now?" I said,"I guess, I had to take it easy on the ba**ard, but we aren't getting back together any time soon." He made a weird face and I just shrugged it off. I said excitedly,"I'm getting signed to a company for music and I start Monday. I will get asigned to a band with a couple of guys. I am so excited!" Kid said,"that's great love" I chuckled and said,"love?" He shrugged and said,"I thought it sounded more romantic". I said,"well it worked " and I kissed him. I heard a growl and I looked at Soul. I shrugged it off and said,"I'm going to move into an actual house. I will earn at the least 10000 a week and until then, I will play on the streets and I learn at least $500 a night. Tsubaki's eyes widened and said,"wow, that's a lot of money." I said,"yeah, so I am going to stay in an expencive house and since I have to play in a band, I am going to have to live with the guys." Kid said,"what?!" I said,"don't worry Soul is going to be there to, he can't pay his d**n apartment bill so he has to stay with me and the guys. Soul made three promises anyway wich are-" I pointed to Soul and he said in a monotone voice,"no bringing girls home, no criminal records and" he whimpered to me and said,"do I have to say the last part it's embarrising" I nodded and he said,"no raping or I'm out if I break those three rules.". They laughed and I giggled. Blackstar said,"Soul you have to cut down on raping if you want to live!" He burst out laughing and even Tsubaki laughed, not a fake laugh but a real laugh. I said sarcastically,"Tsubaki you're going to kill yourself if you actually laugh" she giggled at my comment and we finally stopped laughing after ten minutes. Kid put his arm around me and said,"I'm happy for you , love" I giggled and he laughed. I heard another growl and I looked at soul slamming his locker and I shrugged it off again.

# AFTER SCHOOL

I headed to the streets again and played what the hell by avril lavigne

You say that I'm messing with your head All 'cause I was making out with your friend Love hurts whether it's right or wrong I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell?

What What What What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates? You never call or listen to me anyway I rather rage than sit around and wait all day Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell?

You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell?

They all clapped again and I earned 457 already, I haven't even got to my second song yet. I yelled,"thankyou! I'll be playing blow me one last kiss by pink!" I strummed my guitar and there was a full crowd and I smiled.

* White knuckles And sweaty palms from Hangin' on too tight Clenched shut jaw I've got another Headache again tonight

Eyes on fire, eyes on fire And they burn from all the tears I've been cryin', I've been cryin' I've been dyin' over you

Tie a knot, in the rope Tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold But there's nothing to grab So I let go

I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss

You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of shit My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss

Just when it can't get worse I've had a sh*t day You had a sh*t day We've had a sh*t day

I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss

I won't miss All of the fighting That we always did Take it in I mean what I say When I say there is nothing left

No more sick, whiskey d*ck No more battles from me You'll be callin' a trick 'Cause you no longer sleep

I'll dress nice, I'll look good I'll go dancin' alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk I'll take somebody home

I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss

You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of shit My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss

Just when it can't get worse I've had a sh*t day You had a sh*t day We've had a sh*t day

I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss

Da da da da da Da da da da da Blow me one last kiss Da da da da da Da da da da da Blow me one last kiss

I will do what I please Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all

You will pay for your sins You'll be sorry, my dear All the lies, all the why's Will all be crystal clear

I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss

You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of shit My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss

Just when it can't get worse I've had a sh*t day You had a sh*t day We've had a sh*t day

I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss

Na na na na Da da da da Na na na na Da da da da Blow me one last kiss

Na na na na Da da da da Na na na na Da da da da Blow me one last kiss

Just when it can't get worse I've had a sh*t day You had a sh*t day We've had a sh*t day

I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss*

I heard a roar of crowds clapping and wolf whistles. I looked at how much money I earned I had 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, 1000, 1100, 1200, 1300, 1400, 1500, 1600, 1700, 1800, 1900, 2000! I normally get one-forth of that amount! I can get my house soon! I woke up from my thoughts and said,"thankyou for the money I've been saving up to get a house and I'm half way there, I'll be preforming another song! Thankyou for your support now, misery buisness!" I strummed the guitar like madly to make those hard notes.

''Hit that, hit that snare''

I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me Two weeks and we had caught on fire She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could, then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way

Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him right now And if you could, then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could, then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good.

I hit the last notes wildely and a roar of screams come and I earn another 500. I yell,"THANKYOU!I'M SO THANKFULL FOR YOUR SUPPORT I LOVE YOU ALL! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!"

With that I went to the apartment. I opened the door to find Soul watching tv on the floor, I said,"hey bas**rd I'm home! I earned 2500". I saw him making out with a girl I said,"well well well do my eyes decieve me or are you breaking my first rule?" I bent over them to See him looking up with a worried look and the girl scoweling at me saying,"what are you doing here in my Souly's apartment?" I said,"oh, so not paying a thing is called owning i need to hurt you for one, breaking my rule two, you all of a sudden own it. After i took you under my wing?you perverted ba***rd, i'm gonna move out soon so go ahead and pay for this apartment by yourself." She said,"are you on my man?" I said sarcastically,"please, i'll only be on him when i beat the fu***ng cr*p out of him." She tried jumping on me and she said,"no one lays a finger on my man" i dodged and she fell i said,"didn't you hear what i said, you can have that ba***rd. I'm already like someone" she said,"not my man you bi**h!" She got up and grabbed my hair and pulled small pieces of my hair out. I said,"you fight like a girl, hair-pulling is a kid's move. Thankyou for calling me a female dog any way". She charged at me again and i flipped her. I said,"Soul, if you are going to make out with her go somewhere else with this bi***h". She said,"thankyou for calling me a female dog." I said,"my pleasure, you can do so much better than this ba***rd. Good night, go pretend to stay at blackstars house again you fu**ing pervert" i walked in my room and i heard a door close. I walked out and went into his room and packed his stuff when i realized he had at least 20 pictures of me. I shivered and just packed his stuff pretending nothing happened. When he got home he said,"what's this?" I said,"remember my rule?do any of those and you're out". He said,"please let me stay! I'll do anything!" I said,"ok, brake-up with her, i just needed you to suffer. Remember not to break my rules, your living under my apartment. Any way, i earned $2500 today bas***d of the day. I'm gonna buy the house soon, tommorows monday so i'll get payed and i get to meet my band members!" He said,"that's great!" I hugged him and we broke apart. He stared in my eyes again and i maka-chopped him with kokoro ni. I crossed my arms and closed one eye and said,"you better get to sleep i'm still mad at you for breaking my rule. "He said,"why were you mad. Are you jealous?"he smirkes and i turn to the point he is at the corner of my eye and i say,"no, we need another coffe table because she was jealous. They really shouldn't think that if they really like you. We are just friends and she made me break her back and the table because she thought different. Go to bed, you got your answer." He got up and walked away, and so did i.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP.3HE'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE HE CHEATS

MAKA'S PART

Today was monday and i went to school. Everything played out normal and when the school bell rang i ran out of the doors. I went to the convertable and sped to the music company. I made sure i looked presentable and casually walked in admiaring how big it was.i walked to the front desk and the lady pointed me to the guy who signed me his office i knocked and he said,"come in!". I walked in and three other guys were sitting down on a chair. I said,"i'm here" he said,"guys this is your knew band member, Maka Albarn." A guy with blue hair and green eyes, light skin tone, light blue shirt with skinny jeans, white converse and a beany said,"hello Maka i'm Josh!" He sounded really playfull. Another guy with blonde hair, light blue eyes, a white shirt with a tie and skinny light blue jeans, light blue converse and messed up hair said,"it's a pleasure to meet you Maka Albarn" and he bowed. He said,"i'm the bass player, Jadon.". A really hot guy with black hair, dark purple streaks, dark purple eyes with a white polo shirt, the shirt was unbuttoned and dark blue skinny jeans, he had purple converse and he had a light skin tone. He said,"i'm Brandon, nice to meet you Albarn". I said,"well it's nice to meet you all, and just call me Maka. No need to call me anything else. Maybe we should all hang out soon.". Josh said,"come on! Let's record a song. Oh, i'm the drummer Maka!" He had happiness written all over his face. Brandon said,"i'm the guitaress and i'm guessing you're the singer?" I said,"i guess so, i also play the bass, guitar, piano, viola, violin, cello, drums, clarinet and flute." I numbered all of the instuments with my fingers and realized how much instruments i do play. I looked at them and their jaws were dropped to the floor. The producer said,"no more talking, let's go record something.". We all agreed and we walked to the recording station. Josh said,"what do we play?" I said,"ummmmm, let's play i caught myself by paramore!" They said,"we don't know how to play that" in unison. I said,"it's easy" i picked up the electric guitar and played the beginning and i think Josh caught on the beat and he played the drums.

Down to you You're pushing and pulling me down to you But I don't know what I Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you*Jadon picked up the bass and followed my lead*

You're pushing and pulling me down to you But I don't know what I want No, I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it Some kind of magic Hypnotic, hypnotic You're leaving me breathless I hate this, I hate this You're not the one I believe in With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you*Brandon picked up the other electric guitar and i smiled singing and playing*

You're pushing and pulling me down to you But I don't know what I want No, I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want But I know it's not you Keep pushing and pulling me down But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you I knew, I know in my heart it's not you I never know what I want, I want, I want Oh no, I should have never thought!

I said,"good work you guys, you did awesome!" Brandon said,"not as awesome as you. You played the guitar and sung at the same time! How did you learn?". I felt a lump in my throat and said,"my father and my ex-boyfriend" they probably figured out i was acting and josh said,"what happened between your father and ex-boyfriend?" I said,"with my father, he cheated on my mom so many times that one day she left. She only left a note for goodbyes". They all lookes surprised and i continued,"my ex-boyfriend was caught cheating on me with my best-friend. I still have to see him everyday because, he doesn't have enough money so, he has to live with me still." I felt another lump in my throat and i felt like i was about to cry when i remembered Kid. I said,"but, the thing that keeps me going is my boyfriend who does everything for me. I really like him." Josh said,"awwwww, he really must be special!" I said,"yeah". They all had looks of pity, sorrow and happiness. I smile and said,"ok, what song should we do next?! Maybe, now by paramore, do you know how to play that song?" They said,"yeah" and i put down the guitar

Don't try to take this from me, Don't try to take this from me, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. Don't try to take this from me, Don't try to take this from me, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow.

Feels like I'm waking from the dead, And everyone's been waiting on me. Least now I'll never have to wonder, What it's like to sleep a year away.

But weren't we indestructable? I thought that we could brave it all. I never thought that what would, Take me out was hiding down below.

Lost the battle, but win the war, I'm bringing my sinking ship, Back to the shore. Starting over, but head back in, There's a time and a place to die, But this ain't it.

If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!

Don't try to take this from me, Don't try to take this from me, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. Don't try to take this from me, Don't try to take this from me, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow.

Wish I could find a crystal ball, For the days I feel completely worthless. You know I'd use it all for good, I would not take it for granted.

Instead, I have some memories, For the days I don't feel anything. At the least, they will remind me not, To make the same mistakes again.

Lost the battle, but win the war, I'm bringing my sinking ship, Back to the shore. Starting over, but head back in, There's a time and a place to die, But this ain't it.

If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!

There's a time and a place to die, There's a time and a place to die, And this ain't it. There's a time and a place to die, But this ain't it, this ain't it! This ain't it!

There's a time and a place to die, There's a time and a place to die, But this ain't it! No!

If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! If there's a future, we want it, Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!

Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!

The producer said,"that's a wrap! You can go home now!" We said in unison,"thanks!". I said,"maybe we can all hang out at death bucks?" They agreed and we all rode in my convertable. Once we got there i saw Soul with that s**t from the night before. We all walked to a table and i heard their conversation along the lines of,'this isn't working out' i guess he was breaking up with her because she was crying and yelled,"IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT B**CH !" She walked over to me and tried to punch me from behind but, i felt the balance in the air change and i dodged without looking at her. I finally turned around and her mascara was ruined from crying and she looked like a mess in general. I said,"what?" She saud,"you took Souly away from me didn't you?!" I said,"i didn't take him away from you. I'm going along this peacefully, i don't want you hurt again" the guys looked surprised at what i said and the girl said,"YOU B**CH! I BET YOU DID SOMETHING!" I calmly stated,"he's my ex i don't want him back." The guys' eyes widened and she tried hitting me again but, i stopped her punch. I said,"why are you trying to hurt me if i told you i didn't do anything to the ba***rd. He isn't worth it, it's the guys fault not me.". She said,"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! HE WAS YOUR FIRST ALL HE TALKS ABOUT IS YOU!" I looked at him blushing and i sighed,"he was my first boyfriend, yes but we weren't right. HE SHOULD MOVE ON!" I said that part directed to him and he got up and headed towards us. The girl looked surprised at my comment and said,"no one would want to go out with me anyway, they say i'm to clingy" i said,"you are a great girl, if you clean yourself up right now a guy might be the one to ask you out. You don't have to waste your time on a man anyway. You'll find the right person when it comes to it." I gave a smile and she smiled to. She said,"you're right! Thankyou so much!" She walked out and said,"hope you learned something" i pointed to the guys and they laughed. I giggled and sat back down. I rested my arms on the back of the seat and crossed my legs. Soul tapped me on the shoulder and i said,"oh, hey ba***rd. How you doin' ". He said,"Maka about what she said-" i said,"it's ok, i'm a pretty b**ch" the guys laughed and Soul said nothing. I realized what he was going to say and i put it to the back of my head and said,"Soul this is Josh, Jadon and, Brandon. They're my new band members. And band members, this is the ba***rd i told you about". They said,"nice to meet you ba***rd!" I smiled and said,"i have to introduce you to my other friends! You should meet my boyfriend!" We walked out of Death Bucks and i drove them home. I went to the apartment with Soul and when we got there i said,"i'm so tired. Tomorrow we're moving into a nice mansion tomorrow Soul". He walked out of the shower with no shirt on and i said,"ever heard of a shirt snow white? Remember no raping!" I waved my finger back and forth in front of his face. He chuckled and said,"give me a hug b**ch" i said,"did you fall in the shower and injure your small nut in there?" I pointed to his head and he pulled me in a hug. He was all wet and i said,"no raping dumba**! I'm all wet now". I struggled and he laughed. He said,"let's go to my room." In a suducive voice. I said,"over my dead body pervert!" He laughed and said,"it was a joke!" I said,"knowing you, you would do that!"

# THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up gladly in my room that i wasn't raped by the ba***rd. I got up and remembered i had another recording today. I dragged myself up and went to my closet. I wore a plain white polo shirt with a purple tie, i wore a black vest that ended at my stomach, a purple belt, dark skinny jeans and black knee converse. I walked out of my room and Soul had on an open red polo shirt with skinny jeans and red converse. I said,"you changed your look again?" He said,"yeah, i wanted something different " i nodded and took my acoustic guitar to school again and when i walked in i was greeted by the guys i said,m"hey guys, did you join my school or something?" Thay said,"yeah, we did actually!" I said,"now you can meet my boyfriend and my other friends!" They smiled and so did i. We hung out and i introduced them to Kid and the gang. Lord Death called the gang to his office and when we came in he said,"Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, Liz and patty, hello, hello, hello! You will all be sent on a mission to defeat a kishin in Death City right now. Maka i believe you have 98 kishin souls. Keep up the good work. Soul you only have one and you ended up in the infirmary the first time so, work harder or else you get a reaper chop." He held up his huge hand and Tsubaki said,"Mr. lord death sir, why are we sent on the mission together?" He said,"i wanted to compare you all to Maka and you might be in awe with the power she posesses. So basically, i wanted to see your reaction. You are dismissed to fight the kishin, goodluck!"

# IN DEATH CITY

I ran as fast as i could, taking the lead with my soul perception. I cenced the kishin near bye and i ran faster until i found it devouring a soul. I yell,"your days of collecting innocent souls are over!" I turned my arm into a scythe and attacked the kishin until i used resonance. "Let's go, resonance!" I resonated and my soul got huge. I ran towards the kishin with my scythe arm and found an opening. Blackstar yelled,"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THE SPOT-LIGHT AWAY FROM ME!" He ran towards me and almost got me with his soul wavelength. I dodged and i showed what i could do. I hit him with my power of soul wave length powered in my foot in the flow of my energy. I hit him and he rolled on the floor with pain. I striked the kishin hard with genie hunter and my wave length still powered so it connected with genie hunter. I landed on my feet grabbing the red soul. I turned around to see shocked eyes and Kid is smiling and puts his arm around me and says,"good job, love." I giggle again and blackstar gets up and says,"how did she do that with her foot?!" . I say,"i don't really no how i got the soul wave length but, you have to feel the flow of energy in your blood and use it as your advantage to controll it. Let's go back to DWMA ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement and we headed back. I ate the soul and felt it go down. I just needed a witch soul now.

# AFTER SCHOOL

I set up the furniture in the house. I wanted it to be a surprise. The house was a three story and the couches were thoses long leather couches, the backyard had a pool and there was tile by the swimming pool but the backyard was filled with a bunch of grass. The fence had a flower bed on it. Each huge room had a king sized bed with an enormous bathroom. The rooms each had a balcony. The living room had the couches and it had a flat screen tv with a roll out screen and the coffe table was glass. The walls were painted a sunset. Each bathroom was giant! The basement had a projecter with a screen and there was an indoor tub with a soft carpet all over. the basement had purple walls and there was a pool table. In front of the hot tub were two giant bean bags and i hired maids and a chef!

The guys walked in with their stuff and their jaws dropped to the floor and they said,"Did you set this up?! It's amazing!" I said,"clearly you haven't seen the basement and backyard or even your rooms yet" they smiled as i showed them their rooms, i forgot to mension they all had a flat screen tv with the walls painted their favorite color. Next, i showed them the backyard wich automatically made them tempted to jump in the pool. I said,"now the best for last, the basement!" We all ran to the basement and when they were done walking down those steps, their jaws were literaly dropped to the floor. They complimented me on everything. I said,"i also hired three maids and two chefs. The kitchen is specified for them." I smiled and they automatically got dressed to go in the hot tub and they pretty much jumped in. I just sat on the beany. I got up and said,"wich movie would you guys want to watch?" Jadon said,"what do you have?" I replied,"everything". They listed so many movies but we settled on Hunger Games. I went over to this weird machine thay gives you any movie you want for a dollar . I took the hunger games out and i put in the prejecter that lowered and it raised back up again. The guys sat there in awe. They loved the house and i said,"i'm going swimming any of you want to come?" Josh and Soul came along and i got dressed in my bikini wich was hard for the front half because my bust has gotten bigger. I sighed and delt with it, i triple knotted the front half and i came out of the bathroom containing my bust. Soul instantly got a nosebleed and i maka-chopped him. I had to clean up his blood on the floor, i called kid and the others to come over and i gave them the adress. They came over in five minutes with their swimming stuff. I opened the door for them and they walked in being overwhelmed with awe. They got ready and we all jumped in the pool laughing and talking.

# THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up in the morning in my giagantic room. I got up and settled on a black tank-top and a red leather jacket, black skinny jeans and red leather heel boots. I stratened my hair and put eyeliner and red lipstick on. I didn't put to much on like most girls. I senced a witch and i ran out the door with the convertable keys in my pocket. I ran to the convertable and drove to where i senced the witch. I saw her and i immediately turned my arm into a scythe. I yelled,"YOUR DAYS OF HUNTING INNOCENT SOULS ARE OVER!PREPARE TO DIE!" I charged at her using my soul wavelength and jeanie hunter combined again and i jumped off of a building and i cut her in half and her purple soul appeared. I ate it and i felt so much power, i went to school and lord death called me to his office. He said,"whazzup, whazzup, whazzup Maka! I'm awear you are a death scythe now. Goodwork, try turning into you're weapon form now!" I turned into my weapon form and lord death was able to wield me. I turned back except for my arm and my arm was huge. Lord death said,"you will recieve training from Justin law since you became a death scythe by yourself like him" i said,"thankyou lord death, i'm so excited to start!" He said,"now, now goodbye!" I walked out and smiled to myself. I finally did it!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP.4HE'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE HE CHEATS

SOUL'S PART

I saw Maka come out of Lord death's office and i said,"Hey Maka what did Lord Death want to talk to you about?" She said,"this morning i killed a witch so i became a death scythe!isn't this exciting!" What?! She became a death scythe already! Now i'm the one that looks like i can't do anything without her. She'll fall for me though. I said,"cool" she said,"are you ok, you aren't trying to act cool like usuall b**ch". I barely noticed her outfit, HOT! I stuttered on my words,"i- i'm f- fine" she said,"ok" i totally messed up she walked away. She went to Kid and they ended up making out, him pressing her to her locker. I growled and Maka looked over quickly but continued her lip-locking. They walked together and Kid had red-lipstick all over him and of course it was symetricall. Maka noticed this and she apologized wiping the lipstick off him only for them to make-out again. She wiped it off again and we went to class. I'm so mad at Kid right now!

MAKAS PART

That was embarrising, i kept on leaving lipstick marks on Kid. But it was AMAZING! I had band practice again, so during school i hung out with my friends alot during class. We mostly talked about me becoming a death scythe. Everything was normal except for the class with Justin Law

*FLASHBACK*

I knocked on the door and he opened it, he said,"OH, HELLO MAKA!" I said,"hello Justin". He said,"TAKE A SEAT!" I said,"ok" i took a seat and i was the only student. He started talking about how i'm suppost to do these tricks and i did them but, he was so d**n annoying with his yelling and he kept on mistaking my words for something else. I said,"MR. LAW, MAYBE YOU CAN TAKE THE EAR PLUGS OUT?!" He took them out and said,"maka? Why are you yelling?" I said,"i would also like to know that". He said,"no talking back!" I ended up laying in a coffin for thirty minutes as my punishment and he went on how fun being a teacher is.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I ran out of school to the convertable and i had to pick the guys up from the house. Brandon said,"hey maka what's school like?" I said,"school is a dramatic horror film with many heart breaks and teachers murdering you with knowledge and suffer from your parents about bad grades." Josh said,"Maybe we hould go to school Josh!" I rolled my eyes and we drove until we got to the company. We saw our producer and greeted him we walked to the practice room and we played, can't hold us. Josh did the rapping and jadon did the singing and me and Brandon played the instument

CAN'T HOLD US by macklemore and rian luis

Return of the Mack, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't Looking for a better way to get up out of bed Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit

We get up, fresh out, pimp strut walking Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between like, Rocky and Cosby, Sweater Gang Nope, nope. Y'all can't copy.

Yup. Bad, moonwalkin'. This here, is our party. My posse's been on Broadway and we did it our way Grown music I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it And yet I'm on

Let that stage light go and shine on down Got the Bob Barker suit game and Plinko in my style Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town Trust me, I'm a I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler

Chasing dreams since I was fourteen With the four track, busing halfway cross that city with the backpack Caution, labels out here, nah they can't tell me nothing We give that to the people, spread it across the country Labels out here, nah they can't tell me nothing We give it to the people, spread it across the country

'''Ray Dalton:''' Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

'''Macklemore:''' Now, can I kick it? Thank you Yeah I'm so damn grateful I grew up really wanting gold fronts But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you Y'all can't stop me, I go hard like I've got an 808 in my heart beat And I'm eating at the beat Like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on Shark Week (Raw! Time to go off. Gone)? Deuces, goodbye I've got a world to see; And my girl, she wanna see Rome Caesar'll make you a believer Nah, I never ever did it for a throne That validation comes So I'm giving it back to the people now Sing that song and it goes like... Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life like nobody was watching I got my city right behind me; If I fall they got me Learn from that failure, gain humility Then we keep marching, I said

'''Ray Dalton:''' Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

'''All:''' And all my people say "Na na nana na nana na." And all my people say "Na na nana na nana na."

And all my people say "Na na nana na nana na." And all my people say "Na na nana na nana na."

Mack-le-more

'''Ray Dalton:''' Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

We ended the song and we high-fived eachother. It was great until i got a call from Kid.

*kid's part is - and maka's part is +*

-hey Maka-

+hey kid +

-Maka there is somethin i need to talk to you about and it's really important so hear me out I think we should see other people-

+ what kid are you breaking up with me ?+

-yeah it's just not working out. I don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry-

+ i guess goodbye+

I hung up and i felt lonely like it was true about what he said, that we didn't feel that special shock anymore. who am I kidding, i'm still into Soul. I probably dated Kid to make him jealous. I'm a horrible person for doing that, dating Kid just to make him jealous. why would i need to do that? Oh well, i guess i should just move on. Kid was great but, i just didn't like him like that, Soul is something you just want to get away from but, somethings drawing be back to the ba***rd. Oh well, i'll figure it out some other time.

# AFTER PRACTICE

I went home and Soul brought another s**t home again. I said,"do we really need to do this again Soul?". The girl looked up and said,"Souly you're cheating on me?! I knew Amanda was right!" I said,"ba***rds these days" she said,"right?!". I said,"wanna go out for some icecream? I'll pay. These things are never easy". She said,"yeah i'll go." Josh said,"i'll come to i love icecream!" I said,"the point of a girl getting icecream is to get their minds off of guys so, you can't come Josh" he said,"ok!"

# A FEW HOURS OF CRYING FOR THE GIRL

I got home and i saw Soul, i said,"hey, mr. Heartbreake you going to break another innocent girls heart?men". He said,"you know that's not true b**ch" i said,"what kind of female dog i am Souly. " i bat my eye lashes and gave a teasing voice,"anyway, you broke my rules, you probably raped someone while we were gone ba***rd". The guys laughed while they were looking at us while they were sitting down. Soul said,"i heard Kid broke up with you, do you want to take a shot at me again?" I said, in a teasing voice,"oh please do! i can't live another day without you. I miss the warmth of your hugs so much. Take me back please!" !I laughed along with the guys , and Soul just groweled. I said,"i forgot, guys the rules are, no raping, bringing girls home, and criminal records or your out" i had my finger pointed up, a hand on my hip and one of my eyes closed.. i laughed when they moaned.

# BRANDONS PART

I was laughing the whole time Maka did that teasing voice. I think i may be falling for Maka. Something about her astonishes me , though i believe Soul and jadon feel the same way. Soul always flirsts with her and Jadon gives her the loving eyes like with his now ex-girlfriend. It's a shame they broke up. Oh well, i want to ask her out but, no clue how to she is just so , special. I really like her though. I'll ask her out tomorrow!

# A FEW WEEKS LATER

# MAKAS PART

Today i had to play on the streets again. To make more money i take some shout outs so people can hear what they want to hear and i get the mola.

# AFTER SCHOOL AND ON THE STREETS

I set up and yelled,"ANY SUGGESTIONS ANYBODY?!" One yelled,"we found love by rihanna"

I strummed the guitar to the beat to the song

WE FOUND LOVE by rihanna

Yellow diamonds in the light Now we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door Love and life I will divide Turn away 'cause I need you more Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light Now we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine...

We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

A roar of cheers came and i yelled,"ANY SONG RECOMENDATION?!" One yelled,"i bet you can't sing any japanese songs! If you can i'll pay you $1000" i searched my memory and everything and i remembered my mom played *it* in the music room once. I remembered the guitar notes but, i faintly remember the it's worth giving a try. I don't know why i perfectly remembered the guitar notes and yet the guitar notes are HARD. I gave everything i got in my first notes. Oh my god, this song was sung by my mom when she was more um, freely i guess you can say.

I smiled at that man who was around my age with another boy my age by him.

... ...

HARII HARII aseru koigokoro

SUROURII SUROURII kimi wo matsu

Saredo ii ko ni wa narenai Naked Girl

Sore nara gouin Goin sui mo amai mo

Issai kankei nashi no watashi de

Sou horetahareta no shoubu yo

Weekend Night

Sowasowa to MEIKU naoshitara

Kuchibiru ni PINKU no RIPPUSUTIKKU

Itsuka wa DAARIN DAARIN?

Hisokana omoi mada miyaburanai de

(coro)

ABC to iroha no junjo de ittai nani ga wakaru no?

Kanari tsuyoki koi no karakuri

Kyuusekkin no DISUTINII

Koi no keikenchi wa yosokufunou desho

I Love You wa SABAIBARU

Harari harari ichizuna namida wa buki ni naru

Ato sukoshi kimi no moto made

Hi ni hi ni shikoukairo wa

RONRII RONRII okubyou ni naru

No! Sonna onnarashisa wa iranai

Nee doushitano?

Nee SUTOPU ANDO GOO de yume wo miru nara

Motto dekkaku minakya ne

Aitai furi engi ja nai kedo

Oh my DAARIN

Mada ienai yo sonna serifu

(coro)

San-ni-ichi no KAUNTODAUN de kitto sunao ni nareru wa

Koi ni ochita ano hi no yasashisa wasurenai

Akanezora kimi no kage wo sagashiteru

Motto motto motto motto motto koe ga kikitai no ni

Nande? Nande? Nande? Nande? Todokanai

oh HARII HARII aseru koigokoro

Momoiro no ROMANSU wo mune ni himete

(instrumental

(coro)

ABC to iroha no junjo de ittai nani ga wakaru no?

Kanari tsuyoki koi no karakuri

Kyuusekkin no DISUTINII

San-ni-ichi no KAUNTODAUN de kitto sunao ni nareru wa

Memaikurari sudeni muchuu

Mou tomerarenai yo

XYZ de koyoi ABANCHUURU

Motto furachi ni SABAIBARU

Harari harari ichizuna namida wa buki ni naru

Ato sukoshi sarigenaku nandodemo

Kimi no moto made

I was panting at the end of it and said,"pay up" he walked over with athousand dollars and his friend mumbled,"i never thought she could memorise a whole song" he said,"shut it " i said,"you should be much more nicer to your friend, b**ch." He said,"you should be nicer to an audiance/the person who's paying you" i said,"i didn't ask you to wager thousand dollars, any way your friend should be treated with respect". I felt a disturbance and i knew it was a kishin, my eyes widened and i packed up stuffing my stuff in my case. I ran with the case in my hand and he said,"where are you going?!" I didn't answer and i kept on running. When i got there the kishin's gigantic claws were raised up in front of the woman. I said,"you're days are over Kishin! I'm a death scythe. You can't defeat me!" I turned my arm into a scythe and i ran up and slashed it hard in the middle and it shrieked in pain and i swiftly landed on my feet. With no hesitation i ran towards it ready to attack and i was about to injure the kishin when i saw the b**ch from earlier with his friend as a katana. I swung up my arm and got it right in the head. I did a back-flip landing on my feet perfectly and the kishin was still up and running. I resonated with myself and yelled,"WITCH HUNTER!" I opened my eyes to see my arm turning HUGE from resonating, this is how i look as a death scythe, i felt my soul expand within every second. I ran towards it dodging it's attacks sent my way. I jumped in the air with great force catching balance, somehow and said,"prepare to die" (like kid ;-p ) . I slashed it with force and it desolved only revealing it's red soul. I grabbed it and opened my mouth wide and ate it. The two ba***rds from earlier had their jaws to the floor. The weapon turned back to itself and walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders and looked at me dead in the eye with a serious face . He moved his face closer and i blushed on how close we were. He opened his mouth to say something and said -

CUPCAKE: CLIFF HANGER DON'T HATE ME!

MAKA:CUPCAKE59193 DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER

CUPCAKE:IF I DID SOUL AND KID WOULD FIGHT OVER MAKA ALREADY;-) !

MAKA: YOU ARE SO MESSED UP!

CUPCAKE: WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WASN'T? ANYWAY, PLEAZ REVIEW

the idea that someone can resonate with there self is totally my idea. EXPLANATION: someone can resonate with thereself because, their consious's can work together, causing resonance, but, because her conscious don't have souls, that's a mistery. You can probably tell Stein is waiting to experiment on , PLEA !


	5. Chapter 5

HE'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE HE CHEATS chap.5

RECAP:*he moved closer to my face and said-*

He said,"that as so cool! I may be in love right now! You're the awesomest weapon /miester i've ever met!" His face beamed and I looked at him with surprise in my facieal expression and said,"well i didn't know you were a weapon and that the b**ch was a miester." He said,"we're ordinary, you are so awesome. I don't know why he was mean to you, i think it's just a simple crush." He said the last part in a low whisper. My facial expression turned to calm and i peaked past the boy my age to see the other boy and sure enough he was blushing like crazy and said,"geesh, Rian do you have to make a wild assupmsions and tell her your thoughts about it?!" I smile and said with a teasing voice,"oh, so you like me?" I batted my eye lashes and he got mad. He pushed his friend out of the way and backed me up to a wall getting ready to punch me. My arms were crossed just looking at him with that ' i'm not afraid of you b**ch' look. His teethwere clenched and i said,"if your going to keep scowling, at least don't do it to near my face" i stated it in a calm voice and he backed away blushing and the other cheery boy said,"oh, we forgot a proper introduction, i'm Rian light and the guy who trying to beat you up but, is failing is, Sandrin Hitori." I said,"that last name, Hitori means alone. Where do you live at?" He said,"i am from the orphanage but, i ran away, i gave myself that name." I sighed and said"where do you live?" He said,"on the streets and Ryan lives on the streets to" i said,"maybe you can stay at my place for a while" he said,"really?!" I said,"yeah, you just have to follow three simple rules and you're in" he said"thankyou" i said,"no problem"

# BACK AT THE HOUSE

I see the whole place a mess when i open the door. Pizza boxes EVERYWHERE and the maid is trying to clean up. I said,"what the hell happened here?!" They laughed nervously and they tried running to their room i caught them by the collar of their shirts and i walked over to the pool. Holding them over it and said,"i'll drop you if you don't clean up, apoligiez to the maid and, i'm going to enjoy this if you don't!" An evil aura surrounds me and they say,"OK OK OK OK ok!" They run away and start cleaning up in ten seconds. I said,"now that's better guys. I have some people i want to introduce you to," i used hand gestures and said,"this is Ryan Light and Sandrin Hitori. They will be staying with us for a while so try ro be friends and if you mess up the house agin i'll slit your throat with a knife and slowly kill you so you are in pain. " they shuddered and i said,"now Ryan and Sandrin, the rules are no raping, criminal records or bringing girls over an you're out!" They said,"ok" and i smirked. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

He'll think twice before he cheatsCHAP.6

JADON'S PART

I felt so jealous that Maka brought two guys home with her and expects us to get along, hell no!

NORMAL PART

Ryan said,"Maka is good at japanese songs". Sandrinsaid,"yeah, we paid her thousand bucks because she was good at that hard song. I can't believe she remembered the guitar notes and the song lyrics." Jadon said,"you know she's half japanese" Sandrin said,"WHAT SERIOUSLY?!" He said."yes seriously" Maka said,"well, i can't believe you didn't know!" She burst out laughing and Soul said,"Maka, why did you bring them here?" She said,"because, they live on the streets and i wanted them not to lay on garbage. Anyway i probably took all their money so, this is like a present." He said,"Maka, can we talk in private?" She said,"um, yeah" she looked at jadon, brandon, sandrin fighting eachother. Soul and Maka walked to the backyard and soul said,"Maka, please take me back! I'm totally lost without you!" She said,"Soul-" he said,"No Maka, i need you so much please consider me!"he kissed her and He walked inside an she was left alone by the pool shocked.

MAKAS PART

I do like Soul but, he won't win this game! I smirked and walked into the house to see the house trashed again. A dark aura surrounds me and i pick up Jadon, Brandon, Sandrin by their surprisingly long hair and say with venom in my voice,"pick up the *beep* trash you *beep**beep**beep* or else i'll slit your *beep**beep* throat and, *beep* be murdered." They shuddered and they said,"ok, we'll clean up" i smiled and said,"thankyou, now clean up" i dropped their hair and i had pieces of purple, blonde and black hair in between my fingers. I took them off between my fingers and put it on the trash. Once they were done i said,"good, now what were you fighting about?"they looked at eachother blushing and said in unison,"NOTHING!" I awkuardly said,"ok" and they put up a nervous smile. I shrugged it off and went to the music room to play a japanese song i remember hearing my mom play when she learned to play the guitar. I played the electric guitar and josh, jadon and brandon came in. Josh said,"you want to us to play to?" I smiled and nodded. They picked up their instruments and i smiled a bright smile as Sandrin, Ryan and Soul came in smiling. I beamed and started the song lyrics to thousand enemies(thousand enemies by gldemo, angel beats soundtrack).

... ...

fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite

wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo *i smiled*

sonna furi shite tatakau koto ni hisshi

itsumademo kaenai de koori no you ni *i move my head to the beat*

natsu no hizashi atsuku temo tokezu ni ite ne

kitto sakini utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo

katachi aru sonna kokoro daredatte kizukeba motteru

kimi mo motteru*i smiled yet again and everyone also beamed*

onakagasuite aruke nakunatte

wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo *i closed my eyes remembering my sweet moments*

yaru beki koto sakiokuri ni shite

yaritai koto bakka yatteru

gohan tabete tatakau shitaku shiyo *i took a deep breath*

itsumademo mottetai yo hagane no you na

donna mono mo toosanai ganko na iji o

kitto ima mo tachitsukushite mamori no tochuu

yukute ni wa

kazoekirenai

teki ga ite atashi o matteru*i opened my eyes and poured my heart into the song*

kimi ni mo matteru

mayotta tokiniwa

kokoro no chizu o

atashi ni misete hoshii

sorenara yukusaki

sugu wakaru kara

jibun ja wakaranai dake*i did my guitar solo after the slow part and everybody was shocked*

saa sa susumou ikutsumono kakehashi

itsumademo issho dakara koibito no you ni

natsu no hizashi atsuku temo hanarezu iru ne

kitto sakini soudai na keshiki ga matsu yo *i played more feelings into the last part*

sonotoki wa tamatte ita sono kimochi zenbu kiite yaru

atashi mo motteru kimi ni mo kikasu tappuri kikasu

(end)

I finished off the guitar strong and everybody was in awe from my hard solo. I heard a roar of clapping as i looked outside to see a crowd before our window. I noticed i didn't close the window before, i blushed and i said,"we got a crowd, maybe we can play another song?" The jadon said,"splendid idea Maka, it's like a preperation for concerts" brandon said,"we should!" Josh just said,"awesome!" I smiled and strummed the guitar to,how far we've come(by matchbox twentie) and said,"Sandrin, do you know how to sing?" He nodded and blushed. We played our instruments and when he sang the first word i knew he was good.

I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world, But its feeling just like every other morning before, Now I'm wondering what my life is going to mean if it's gone. The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I, Started staring at the passengers waving goodbye, Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

But I believe the world is burning to the ground, Oh well I guess we're gonna find out, Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend, Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so Started crying and I couldn't stop myself I started running but there's nowhere to run to I sat down on the street, took a look at myself Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out Let's see how far we've come (right now) Let's see how far we've come Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend, Let's see how far we've come (oh yeah) Let's see how far we've come

It's gone gone baby it's all gone There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home Well, it was cool cool, it was just all cool Now it's over for me and it's over for you Well it's gone gone baby it's all gone There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home Well, it was cool cool, it was just all cool Now it's over for me and it's over for you

I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out Let's see how far we've come (oh yeah) Let's see how far we've come Now well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend, Let's see how far we've come (oh yeah) Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come

Another roar of crowds came and he blushed and i said,"wow, Sandrin Hitori can sing!" In a sarcastic voice. He said,"So can you miss Maka Albarn" we laughed and Soul, Brandon and even Jadon were giving him a death glare. I shouted out the window, "thankyou, goodnight everybody!" I was almost done closing the window when i senced another kishin and said,"guys, there's a kishin in the city. Come on, i don't want you guys to miss all the kishin souls because of me" we smiled and i jumped out the window. Everybody else used the door as we ran out i dashed to the kishin soul followed by the guys. When we got to the dark ally with the kishin, Ryan turned into his katana form and Soul said,"Maka, can you wield me this once?" He had a puppy dog face i couldn't resist and said,"fine" i sighed and he smirked as he turned into a scythe. I caught him and flung him around. I was surprised when i saw Josh and Jadon turn into two daggers. I can't believe they didn't tell me this. We charched at it and the guys didn't even get a single hit and they got knocked out. I rubbed my temples and i said,"kishin, your soul is mine!" He growled and i smirked. I ran and killed it in one hit. I landed on my feet and Soul turned back into human form. I sighed and said,"they sure need practice. " an idea hit me and i said,"maybe they can come to school ith us!" Brandon sat up, rubbing his head and said,"we're ok with that" i smiled and i said,"well, i guess we have to carry them to the house". I picked up Sandrin and Soul was going to pick up Josh when he shot up and shouted,"i'm up!" Josh woke up Jadon and Ryan with his scream. I said,"well, i guess i have to carry Sandrin". Jadon, Soul, and Brandon protested but, i said it was ok. They rejected but i said,"it's ok, i'm strong enough" they looked down with an emo mark and did something weird with their fingers. They said,"no, that' not what i ment" in unison. I said,"huh?" Tilting my head to the side, clearly not understanding what they're getting at. I said,"anyway, he'll probably wake up soon" he shifted over my shoulder and stood up, taller than me so it was easy for him. He looked at me grogly with his innocent light purple pure eyes almost like Brandon's eyes, he looked almost cute like that. His shirt was pulled down a little bit showing a bit of his chest and his collar bone. His black hair was messed up and he looked sleepy slouching like that. I said,"oh, so your finally awake" i looked at him once more trying not to blush from how low his shirt was. I fixed his shirt and he looked at me surprised, i said,"are you ok? You were out pretty long" i avoided i contact and finally looked up at him. He was really tall with black hair, light purple eyes, light skin tone and he looked cute. I mentally smacked myself for thinking that. I took my hands off the collar of his shirt and said,"so, are you?" He woke from his day dream and said,"oh, uh, yeah" i smiled a real smile and said,"good, i'm glad you are ok" i used a sweet voice closing my eyes.

SANDRIN'S PART

I looked at how cute she looked fixing my shirt and when she looked up at me and said,"so, are you?" D**n she was so cute . I stuttered saying,"oh, uh, yeah" Stupid! Why out of all things, i had to say,'oh, uh yeah' REALLY! She gave me a sweet voice and smile and said,"good, i'm glad you are ok" oh my god i took all my power not to kiss her right then and there. I just smiled back with care in my eyes and said,"thankyou Maka" i had a feeling in my stomache what was this?

JADON'S PART

I felt so jealous that i clenched my fists. Only Maka can do this, d**n why Maka? I had hurt written all over my face and i looked over to Brandon and Soul and sure enough they had the same expression. I was awoken from my thoughts when she said,"well, shall we all go home? I'm pretty tired" she used her cute sleepy voice, i felt like kissing her so much! I said,"yeah, that's a good idea" she smiled at me, with a REAL smile and said,"well,let's get going!" She said,"let's race so i don't fall asleep!" Josh and Ryan said in unison,"I'LL BEAT YOU THERE!" They took off only leaving a breeze as the rest of us walked. This was so complicated! I can't tell Maka my feelings and i can't let her date some one else! I'll figure it out later i guess.


	7. author's note

** hey guys i'm going to start a sequel to this story so don't freak out when i put complete on the information. i'm starting a sequel to this just because it's no longer a Kid and Maka story. so the name of the sequel is 'will he regret cheating now?". yeah thankyou for all your support! the story will remain the same only it's no longer Kid and Maka, i'd hate to get bad reviews cuz it's not a KiMa story, it'll leave off like normal so don't worry. shout out to 1112blackrose2221 for giving me that review and when Jusin get mad at Maka is my fav part to! ;)**

**until next time by! and keep reviewing!**


End file.
